List of Quotes - Phoenix Wright
This is a list of quotes for the solo characters Phoenix Wright & Maya Fey. Like the other solo characters, they have a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Phoenix Wright Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Maya Fey Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': I could teach you my stamping move, Phoenix. That'll add some oomph to your objections! Kage-Maru: And I could teach you the Hiendan... Though I warn you, it's dangerous. Phoenix: Wha--? No no no no! I'm fine without them, I promise! Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Jill': Here we go! Cover me with your occult power, Maya! Maya: Don't worry, Phoenix and the Steel Samurai are here with us too! Chris: So a lawyer, a medium, and a samurai walk into the bar exam... Victory *'Jill': I had no idea Japanese lawyers were so amazing! Are they all like you? Chris: If the courtrooms are anything like this, I don't know how they avoid catastrophic injuries. Phoenix: Who said we avoided them? Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Maya': Wow, your father looks so young! I'm jealous! Lucina: I know! So strong, yet he miraculously keeps his youth about him... I'm so proud of him! Chrom: Lucina, you do realize I'm actually not that old, don't you? Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Maya': Chun-Li, you're a detective, right? Give us some insider info! Chun-Li: I'm not about to disclose the results of my investigations. Xiaoyu: I'm not sure you quite get the whole deal with detectives, Maya. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Nana': Ah, nothing like a quick Oden sandwich before battle... Maya: Ooh, nice. I think I'll have a triple bacon-avocado hamburger! Ciel: You're gonna have one mean stomachache in a few minutes... Dante & Vergil Intro *'Dante': I think some folks I work with might be sketchy. Any advice you can give me? Phoenix: Uh... I-If it's something a mere human can handle, the perhaps... Vergil: I dunno who you're talking about, Dante, but you better tread lightly. Victory *'Vergil': Can a medium summon the dead? Even were it the Dark Knight Sparda? Maya: Spar-duh? Er, could you tell me more about him? Dante: Don't bother. I've got my hands full just dealing with one relative. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Phoenix': Objection! Vampires cannot survive in sunlight! Demitri: Hold it! My aura protects me. Morrigan: Well, Mr. Wright? Care to try again? Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Erica': If Ogami ever cheats on me, now I know which lawyer to call! Ichiro: Oof... G-Go easy on me, Mr. Wright... Phoenix: Are you implicitly admitting your guilt before the court? Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Kazuya': An attorney? Pfft. Fists speak louder than words. Jin: Don't listen to him, Phoenix. Just do what you like. Phoenix: Oof... If I could do that, I'd be running back to court right now... Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': Poor prof! Your flabby body ain't used to this kinda workout, eh? Kiryu: A fighting attorney... Amazing, the power of words. Phoenix: Objection! I'd really prefer to stick to the courtroom... Victory *'Majima': You're one of them medium things, right, Maya? Can you, like, summon ghosts? Maya: Well... You want me to try, maybe, Mr. Kiryu? Kiryu: No thanks. Everyone important to me, they're right here in my heart. Kite & Haseo Intro *'Haseo': Fighting with words sounds like a huge pain. Me, I'd just slash 'em. Kite: I dunno, Attorney sounds like a fun character class. Arcane incantations and stuff. Phoenix: Do kids these days even know what legal work entails? KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'KOS-MOS': If you had the Monado, could you read the enemy's future moves with it, Fiora? Phoenix: Seeing into the future, huh? That'd sure make an attorney's job easier. Fiora: I wouldn't be so sure. The future can change all the time, you know. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Maya': It is you who should gaze upon the moon... Xiaomu: For it will be the last moon you ever see! Reiji: See you in hell, Evil Magistrate! ...Is that how it went? Victory *'Xiaomu': If I don't up my game, Reiji's gonna punish me... Ooohh, anything but that! Phoenix: Objection! Your facial expression contradicts your testimony! Reiji: Hold it! The objection is correct, but this is nothing abnormal. Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ken': Hey, our company's German office has a legal position open. Interested? Phoenix: And leave America to face HER again? That whip hurts, you know... Ryu: Whip? The public prosecutors in Germany are trained in combat? Victory *'Maya': I still need more training. Maybe I should find a nice waterfall... Ryu: A waterfall? Those are the best places to train! Can I come? Can I come? Ken: Maya, his style might be a bit too intense for you. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': Attorneys are awesome! "Fool! Your are guilty!" Phoenix: Uh, it's not the attorney who hands down the verdicts... Sakura: Maybe things work a little differently in New York! Victory *'Gemini': Hey, pretty Japanese lady! Get set for our victory pose! Maya: I've always wanted to do this! Here we go! Sakura: More energy, people! Like this! ...Ta-dah! Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Maya': Where are your red guitars? I thought you guys were ninja! Hiryu: I fail to see the utility in that. Hotsuma: You could hide your weaponry inside one, I suppose. X & Zero Intro *'X': Does that badge of yours shoot lasers or anything? Phoenix: I don't think that's how attorneys work, no... Zero: Well, why NOT? That's the question. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Flynn': Not really feeling it. Hope we can wrap this one up quick. Yuri: You gotta learn to keep cool under pressure. That's the mark of a great swordsman! Phoenix: Precisely! ...Hey, wait, come up with your own material! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': Maya, you got a lot of room for growth still... If ya know what I mean. Maya: Oh, you should see how my body grows when I'm channeling my sister! Zephyr: That's kinda cheating, isn't it? Category:Quotes